


Watched

by Lovers_sublime



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Scream (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovers_sublime/pseuds/Lovers_sublime
Summary: Can you run from your past?
Relationships: Jake Park/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. 7 Days Left

* * *

Walking home at night is typical for your average New Yorker. The bright city lights always made up for the lack of sun's shine, and the crowds never made you feel alone. However, Graceville is like a ghost town. Unlike New York, there was nothing about it that made it unique or special. The only lights you had were street lights, and since everyone seemed to be asleep at that time, you were alone. Usually, that would be unnerving and scary; however, nothing has ever happened, and that's precisely why Nova picked it. The dull, slow, paced life was what she wanted ever since her parents' death. Staying in New York was only painful and needlessly expensive. It's been a year since she relocated, and she was finally able to put in for a week's vacation. To celebrate, a few of her coworkers offered to get a few drinks at the local bar. She isn't much of a drinker, but she was still able to bond with them none-the-less.

When she reached her house, she walked up to the door, but suddenly stopped when she heard something.

"Who's there?!"

Looking back, not a soul is in sight. Nova quickly rushed inside, then slammed the door shut behind her. As much as living alone has its perks, moments like this scared her. If anything were to happen in her home, how long would be until she was found? Maybe it was the neighborhood kids playing a prank, or she had more to drink than she thought.

The commotion caused her two dogs to lift their heads. She got the old bonded pair from a kill shelter, abandoned for puppies. One was a 10-year-old male Pitbull that liked to nap and eat. The other was an 8-year-old female German Shepard that would do the same. If one moved, the other followed. They weren't aggressive, but people still crossed anytime they were out.

After making sure everything was locked, she took a hot shower, put on a robe, then laid on her bed. Suddenly a knock is at her door. She walked over to the window and saw a package. Knowing better, Nova wondered if she should call the cops.

"No, maybe I'm overreacting."

As she was about to open the door, she spotted something out of the corner of her eye.

"Huh?"

Stepping back, she can't make it out, but looking again, she noticed that it was a Halloween decoration.

"I'll just get it tomorrow."

Getting into bed, she closed her eyes but found it hard to sleep.


	2. 6 Days Left

* * *

Getting out of bed, she quickly went to look out the window again and saw nothing there. Maybe the neighborhood kids were playing a prank on her since she is an easy target. Her mind tries to tell her otherwise, but therapy has helped her come a long way. She followed her routine of going about the day and planned. Having a focus was what got her through her days. It would backfire when she was taken off track, but the town's mellowness allowed her to flow back in easily. Everything in New York was fast-paced. If she were late, the whole schedule would get shifted, which landed her more than once in the psych ward.

She let the dogs out to the back yard, then made herself breakfast. She sat down in front of her television to eat and watched the news as she made her list. This was going to be her first birthday spent alone. She invited all of her friends, but none of them could make it. They had work, families, and other things out of their control. She wanted to make the trip to NYC but had a panic attack the last time she went. But it'll be okay. She'll dress her dogs up and throw herself a birthday party. Finishing up, Nova got ready to leave.

First, she went to the bakery and placed an order for a small vanilla cake. Then to the party store to place an order for balloons and a happy birthday crown. Finally, she went to a pet shop and order custom outfits and cake for her dogs.

On the way home, she turned on her radio. Listening to music was another way to relax. She even forgot about the weird occurrence. Maybe there wasn't even a package, and maybe there wasn't even a man. When she left her house, nothing that could've resembled that shape was there, but then what did she see? Nova shook her head, turning the music up louder. They always loved to play Superstition on the radio this time of year.

She pulled into the lot, locked the car door, and tripped up the stairs when she noticed the package again, this time with a black envelope placed on top. Making sure that no one is behind her, she picked them up and quickly went inside, locking the door behind. She then rushed her dogs inside and closed the back door too. Unaware of the potential danger, they slowly ate some of their food and then lay down to nap. She placed the box and envelope on the table then lean over them.

"If anything too crazy is inside, I'll just call the cops."

Opening the envelope first, it was a letter with a key.

_I'll always protect you._

She placed the letter down then looked over at the box, slowly opening it. There were photos with notes written on the back.

The first photo she pulled out was of her parents. The police took the photo as evidence, and she was unable to get it back. She pulled the sticky note off and read it.

_You were so sad, and it pained me._

_So I did what the cops didn't do._

The next photos were stuck together. It was hard to see since the pictures weren't of good quality. The only thing she could make out was that a man was tied to a chair with blood dripping off him. It's hard to perceive the damage, but he was definitely severely beaten.

_I found him, and I made him pay._

The next was of her at the funeral, therapy, and moving.

_I kept following you, I wanted to help you, but it became problematic when you moved._

The last photos were of her bringing the dogs home, going to her job, and other mundane parts of her life.

_But now I found you. This can finally end._

Placing the photos back in the box, she was shaking. A mixed sensation of fear and gratification stirred. _Was that the killer? Is he dead? My parents' killer put to rest by a stalker?_ No, how would she know? This could be any guy. Taking the photos out of the box again, she closely looked at them and trembles even more. It was him. The man in the photos was the prime suspect in the case. However, he was let go due to lack of evidence. Ready to call 911, she noticed a phone was at the bottom of the box. Unlocking the phone, there were videos. The first video was the man tied up, begging for his life. She should have been appalled but listening to him suffer felt like a relief. On the other side of the video was a black robe person with a white mask. They don't say anything, but they show him pictures of families. The man apologizes over and over again, the video ends.

In the second video, the man confesses to everything. He admitted that he killed her parents in that costume. When asked why he had no backstory, no reason, he kills just because he wants to. She watched the video with tears running down her face. After the confession, he slices the man's tongue and leaves the basement. The video ends.

Nova put everything back in the box. She was about to close it until the phone rang. Answering the phone, nothing could be heard on the line.

"Thank you?"

The phone clicked, and she was a little taken back. She didn't even know why that was the first thing she said. Sitting at the table, it was painful to relive the experience, but the killer was dead? She picked up the phone but put it back down. Instead, she grabbed the box, went out to the fire pit in her backyard, and burned everything. It was surreal, shocking, now she knows the truth, but it's a lot to take in. Why now? Why would they do this for her? Who was the person that gave this to her? This was better than any gift she could receive. But was this smart? Maybe she should have gotten the cops involved. The first letter. The separate letter. Was she being watched now?


	3. 5 days left

She woke up then fed her dogs but quickly went right back to sleep. Waking up later in the day, she walked to the living room. A letter was on the table. Maybe she forgot to put it in the box and burn it?

Do you want closure?

Come to this location tomorrow at 10 PM, bring the key and this phone.

If it weren't for the first box, she would have believed that this is a prank taken too far, but this is worse.

"Some guard dogs you are."

They looked at her then rest again uninterested. She held her phone, wondering what to do until an unrecognizable cellphone rang. She picked it up and saw a blurred picture of her parents' killer. Stunned, she nearly dropped the phone. What should she do? It'll be stupid to go alone, but he'll be free if she called the cops. Her parents' killer would be free, and the person who went through the trouble would probably be caught and jailed but is that a bad thing. If she involves herself, she doesn't know what will happen. What it would lead to.

Call the cops and free your parents' killer.

Go and risk getting killed yourself.

Some third option

It would be stupid to go. She knows her parents wouldn't want this for her. Maybe she should ignore it.


	4. 4 Days Left

* * *

Stupid, this was so damn stupid, but she decided that she wanted closure. Playing pretend that everything was okay was eating her alive. She knew it was. It was already 5 PM. Directions to the location were on the phone, and she was instructed to leave her personal phone at home. She wore a matching black jogger set. It was a little tight, but she wanted to be agile and for nothing to get caught. She's not the most athletic, but she made sure to keep in shape. The gym was another outlet for stress. She attached a flashlight to her hip, laced up her sneakers, hair tied up in a bun, and set out to go.

Doubt and panic laced her mind as she drove to her destination. Arriving, she left her car just off the main road, then ventured into the woods.

_'Okay, okay, I can do this.'_

The trail was barely visible, with the trees blocking out the moonlight. Grabbing her flashlight, she clicked it on. It wasn't designed to light a large area but for distance. Shadows and silhouettes seem to trail her. Seeing something big, she jumped back and flashed her flashlight just for it to be an oddly shaped tree. She keeps repeating this, but nothing would be there except for stumps, branches, or harmless wild animals.

When she got to a clear patch, she found a large gate. It was unlocked but hard to push. Placing the flashlight back on her hip, she tried to force the gate open but could only open it enough to squeeze through. Once inside, she sees a large factory in the distance. Without the trees, the moonlight could guide her way. When she finally reached the building, she was able to open the door with ease.

'Of fucking course their mannequins, what else would be in here.'

Lanterns were set on the tables and floor, leading her way. Hearing shuffling, she stops. But it's just a rat. Walking along the path of lights, she got to what leads to a basement.

'Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.'

Holding her breath, she walked down.

'I'm so fucking stupid. This has to be the worst thing I've ever done in my entire life.'

When she reached the final step, the door slammed shut. She mentally prepared herself for whatever was to come. The lights flashed on, and she saw a man terrified, strapped to a chair. It was him. She waited as if someone was supposed to join them.

"Please, let me out." His voice strained. "Help me, you stupid **bitch**!"

"No."

"What?!"

"Don't you recognize me?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know who you are. Are you with that freak?!"

The intense feeling of anger made her sick. So many things to be said. So many things that can be done. Who would know, this is her chance to make it right, to make him pay. She grabbed a piece of broken glass, ignoring the blood from fresh cuts. The fear in his eyes brought on this sick pleasure, a tease that she needed to release. His screams are about to be savory. She raised the glass until she heard the door opened, then shut. Dropping the glass, she went to hide as the voices got louder. Three people came down the stairs. A tall black man, a tall Asian man, and a white girl. They froze.

"Oh my gosh, Adam, it's him." The woman cried, and Adam patted her on the back, trying to hide his emotions.

"You fucking bastard!" The Asian man picked up a metal pipe then banged it on his head.

"You escaped every time, but you can't escape now." He raised the pipe again, ready to swing, but the woman stopped him.

"No, stop! This is crazy. We shouldn't have come. Let's call the cops."

"Because they've been so helpful. What have they done?! The fact that he's still alive **and free** says a lot. This man does nothing but kill and gets away with it every damn time."

"Sorry, Meg, but he's right. I don't want to kill him, but I also don't want to call the cops. We should leave him here and whatever happens, happens."

They started to bicker. Nova knows that she can't stay hidden forever, and if they find her, she'll look more suspicious than just coming out. She took a deep breath and then stepped out.

"Who are you!" The Asian man ran up to her, "I said, who are you!"

"My name is Nova."

"Why are you here?!"

"I got a message to come here. I came for closure."

He backed up, lowering his pipe, "Sorry, can't be too careful. I'm Jake, this is Adam, and this is Meg."

Nova, "I overheard you guys. I understand that you want to kill him, but we don't know what's going on. Do any of you know this location?" They shook their heads, "Then we can't do as we please."

Jake, "So, we're supposed to let him go?"

Nova, "I never said that. I don't think we should be stupid and/or careless. This can be a setup for all we know."

Jake, "We're in an abandoned factory out in the middle of nowhere. Not only that, but you also came here by yourself. You're already stupid."

'Wow, you're a bitch.'

Stepping back, she looked around the room.

Nova, "Do you know who sent us here?"

Meg, "No, we just received a letter and a box."

Adam, "Do you think more people will come?"

Nova, "I don't know. How do you know one another?"

Meg, "Me and Adam are friends, but we just met Jake outside."

Nova gave Jake the side-eye, and he shrugged her off.

Nova, "What did your letter say? What did your box have? Did you get anything else?"

Adam, "The items sent to Meg were addressed to the both of us. The letter just said, **Trapped**. In the box were photos of the murder: my sister and her brother. We didn't receive anything else except for a phone telling us how to get here for closure. How about you."

Nova, "I got the same."

Jake, "Your letter said, trapped?"

Nova wasn't too good at lying, but the intense situation might explain her feelings, looks, or answering to be a little tense. If they knew that the stalker favors her, would they treat her any differently?

Nova, "Yes, and my box had the same. How about you since you want to question me."

Jake stared at her, "My letter said, **protect**." They don't break eye contact. "Maybe it was meant for Adam or Meg since they came here together. My box had nothing special except for a locket."

How could she forget about the key? If she takes it out now, they'll know that she was lying. They still don't break eye contact until everyone's phones go off.

They all took their phones out then looked at the screen.

_Everyones here._

It was an odd pairing. Why four people? Two sole survivors and survivor friends?


	5. 3 Days Left

Jake's phone went off.

"Come, look at this."

Live footage of the room was being displayed. It was where the man sat still unconscious. A message popped up.

_Kill Him_

Meg, "What?!"

Adam, "Of course, the crazy person is here."

"I can't do this; I'm going." Meg ran from the basement with Adam, not too far behind. Jake grabbed a knife and went to stab him in the neck but dropped it. He seems frozen in place. Nova walked over, then touched his shoulder.

"Don't think you can't do this because you're weak. You're not a murderer. You're not disgusting like him."

"Did your letter really say expendable?"

Her grip on his shoulder loosens, "Y-yes."

"Then what am I suppose to protect."

He shook her off, then left the room. Nova stares at the bleeding man in the chair then followed.

Walking upstairs, Kate's arm was dripping with blood.

Nova, "OMG, what happened!"

Meg, "The gate was locked. I tried to climb out but fell."

Everyone's phone got a message. "You chose not to kill him? Do you know how hard it was to get him here? To get you here? There's only one way to get closure. Kill him. Then you can leave."

Kate, "What are we going to do!"

Adam, "Jake, are you going to kill him?"

Jake, "I tried before. I couldn't do it."

Adam, "What about you, Nova?"

Nova, "I can't kill him. It's not in me to do it." She could've before. She was going to before they came, but they don't have to know that.

Adam, "We have to chose soon."

Jake looked around. "The gate isn't barricaded. If we're able to destroy the power source, we can get out. What do we have."

Nova had a flashlight. Jake had a toolbox. Adam had rocks? Kate had a medkit.

"Let's go to the gate. I might have something in this toolbox that can make this trip short."

After a few minutes of walking, they finally reached the entrance. The walls and gate were unclimbable, the bar too tight to squeeze through.

"Shit, I'll see what I can do."

Adam tried to clean and patch Meg's injury. Nova handed her a spare hair tie.

"Thank you."

"No problem, hair hazards is the last thing we want to be worried about."

Putting her hair into a low bun. Adam finished her arm.

"Your hand is bleeding. Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, don't worry about me."

Nova walked over to Jake, making sure to give him some space.

Jake, "I can't do it. There's nothing for me to mess with to open the door."

Adam, "Plan B then."

Jake, "Yes, if we can find the generator that's keeping this place going or the switch to open the door, we don't have to kill him or deal with the possible psychopath."

They run back into the factory and find a large map that outlines the area.

Jake, "There are only a few places that can hold a generator. So one of us should be able to find it."

Kate, "Are you suggesting that we split up? There's a possible killer on the loose!"

Jake, "I know, but this will be faster. If we stick around, it will be safer, but it will drag this out."

Adam, "If it's running off of a generator, how long can it really last."

Jake, "Do you really want to waste time finding out? We have to do something and not hope for things to work out."

Meg, "Fine, whatever."

Everyone took a picture of the map.

Adam, "When you find what we're looking for, don't do anything. We'll meet back here and go together so that we can leave together. 2 hours max. 10 minute grace period."

Agreeing, they go their separate ways.

Soon the adrenaline wore off, and Nova is reminded that she's now alone in a massive factory. Looking at the live feed, the man wakes up and sees the broken glass by his side.

"Oh, no." Slowly but surely, he set himself free. He slowly got up and grabbed the knife off the floor, then he looked around, found a box, and took out a black robe and white mask. He picked up a knife then waved it at the camera.

"Yo, what the fuck."

A message alert went to her phone, warning her that the man was free.

Her fear and anxiety went from 100% to 100%. Is this how she's going to die? Even if she told Jake what her letter said, he would still assume it wasn't her and that he had to protect whatever was in that locket. The letter said she already had a protector, and boy, how she wished they were here now.

A scream from the other end of the factory-made her run in the opposite direction. Slowing down, she looked around but only found a corridor lined with dolls. She crept along with them, watching her every move until one of them dropped. She bolted, pushing the dolls and mannequins out of the way. As they fell and thumped her, tears start to well up as the swaying lights mocked her lack of decency. When she reached the end, she held her chest, sliding to her knees to calm down. A small laugh escaped her lips. She probably caused herself more trouble than anything. She smiled at herself for getting so worked up until she sees a man at the opposite end with a bloody knife.

"1 down, 3 to go."

"We spared you, and you decide to kill us?!"

"You were going to leave me to die. You were going to kill me if they didn't come."

She shrugs, "How can you, even more, you're badly beaten."

He laughs, "I don't care if I die from my injuries as long as you die too. I'm going to finish off the family line."

She would have fainted if her mind didn't know better. He lifted the knife and darted towards her. She tried to run, but he was fast. Quickly thinking when he was close enough, she flashed the flashlight in his face. He covered his eyes from the sudden brightness. He slashed around, but instead of running away, she decided to hide in a locker and held her breath.

"Come out, come out, come out, you little **bitch**."

Footsteps entered the room, and he looked around but quickly left. Exiting the locker, Nova took a few moments to catch her breath. She started to explore again, some areas were too dark, and she feared the flashlight would attract unwanted attention.

Walking along, she turned off the flashlight as the rooms got brighter. She must be getting close if he took the time to replace the light bulbs. She looked over the rail and noticed something of interest. She hopped down and nearly fell through the floor.

"Shit, that was stupid."

Walking along the wall, she finally saw the generator. Looking at her phone, she made a note of the room and where it's located. She walked out of the hallway and climbed back up. Hearing footsteps, she hides until she sees that it's Jake.

"Jake!" She hugged him for comfort, which he returned. "I found the generator. What happened to the other two?"

"He got them. They're dead. Adam was able to open the door and jammed it. All we have to do is shut off the power and leave. Take me to the generator."

She started to lead the way, but he had to slow down a few times for her. It was hard to explain, but it was like he knew the way.

Nova, "Where do you think the masked man is?"

Jake, "I'm not sure."

"Coming here was a mistake."

"No. You came because you wanted closure. That monster just found a way to make this into his own fun game. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"What?!"

"The video, I dropped the knife too close and didn't think to move it."

"I didn't either."

"I was supposed to protect, and instead, two people are dead."

"I'm the one that left the glass, so he was able to escape. If you're at fault, I am too." Nova sighs, "Also, I lied about my letter and what came in the box. I have a key. I think it goes to your locket."

"Why would you lie before?"

"I was scared that if I seemed favored, you guys would treat me differently."

"And your letter?"

"My letter said _I'll always protect you_."

"... Do you think I'm supposed to protect you."

"Yes, no, well, I don't know what to think anymore."

"Do you think I can?"

They stopped and looked at one another for a moment. Nova didn't say anything. If he was the protector, if he's implying that he is, then... Her mind buzzed with two questions that she's too afraid to ask. Maybe when this is over, she can.

Looking up, the masked man pops up like the Koolaid man. She looks at the map and motion for him to follow her. Nova was a little faster than him, which was perfect. However, when she looked back, she noticed that "Ghostface" was quickly catching up. He swung his knife, striking Jake in the back. Making him rush past Nova for a short while. She noticed that she stopped and wiped his blade on his arm as if to enjoy the moment.

"Quick hide!"

They hide and watch as he looked for Jake. He was able to keep quiet as if the pain didn't matter.

The killer walked in and slowly searched for them; they made their way around the room and quietly left. She led him to the hall with the generator and walked into one of the four rooms.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay. I'm used to this kind of pain. I need a moment."

Looking around the room, she finds a first aid kit in a chest.

"Yeah, I'm not using that. You'll probably give me some other problems. You don't have anything in your pack?"

"Only a few alcohol pads. But Idk if any of these bandages are big enough."

"That's fine."

He takes his sweater off, and he was hiding a hot body. Nova looked away, a little flustered.

"Like what you see?"

"No."

He laughed then turned around, "You can start now."

That must have been one sharp knife to slice his skin this clean. She started to wipe his cut, and surprisingly to her. He could suppress his groans.

Jake, "What would make this experience positive?"

Nova, "Huh? Well, whoever sent me here would have to take down the killer, carry me home, and make me breakfast."

"You live close to here?"

"No."

"1 hour?"

"More."

"So, you want someone to carry you for more than 1 hour."

"With all the shit that's going on, yes."

Jake laughed, and for a moment, the situation felt better. After cleaning his wound, he got dressed.

"Let's get moving."

Finally, getting to the generator, Jake got to work.

"Once the lights go out, we'll have a few minutes before any backup generators can power. However, once I turn this off, it will be pitch black."

"Then hold my hand. I know the way."

Busting in the door, he swung and missed. Jake tackled him to the ground.

"Mess with the wires until the power goes out!"

Nova gets to work as she hears them fight. Taking gloves out of the toolbox, she takes out a pair of clippers, snipping wires until she heard a body hit the floor.


	6. 2 days left

The power goes out.

"Jake. Jake?!"

"Yes?"

She hugged him and grabbed his hand. He was so sluggish, but she willed him to carry on. He has to make it, she doesn't want to be a sole survivor again. She wouldn't be able to deal with it. She couldn't see, but the place was burned in memory in the short time they were there. She kept moving until she felt like she was pulling dead weight.

"Jake? Jake?! Please, Jake, please don't leave me."

He strruggles back up and holds onto to her for support. She placed his arm around her and dragged him. When the outside air hits, it gives her a second wind to carry him to the car. She unlocked the door and threw him in the back, then quickly hopped into the front seat and speed to the nearest hospital. When she got there, she ran inside.

"I need help! My friend is bleeding to death!"

He was rushed inside, but they didn't allow her to leave until the cops questioned her. They took her into the station and asked her questions for a few hours. They eventually allowed her to go after she told them about her dogs.

Walking in, her dogs cried, and she rushed to feed them. She's definitely be going to invest in an automatic feeder. She cleaned up the mess they made then settled in, and the only sound was her dogs' eating. Jumping at the sound of her phone, the cops told her that 3 bodies were found at the location. It was finally over. She slid to the floor and cried. Her dogs didn't want to get close to her initially, but when she fell asleep on the floor, they made their way over and fell asleep beside her.


End file.
